


#80 Joke

by yaoibutter420



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 100 Promt Challange, Corrin is such a cute dork, Fluff, I wasn't sure what to rate it, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating will go up, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: This is gonna be part of the 100 Prompt Challenge I found on Tumblr. The original challenge is by Sunshokk, so credit to them for making it. Also, keep in mind I'm only doing this for fun, so its not gonna be amazing in terms of grammar and spelling, but if you'd like to point errors out to me, I'll be happy to revise. So, now that all that is out of the way, who wants to read some Kaden and Corrin fluff?-YB-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of the 100 Prompt Challenge I found on Tumblr. The original challenge is by Sunshokk, so credit to them for making it. Also, keep in mind I'm only doing this for fun, so its not gonna be amazing in terms of grammar and spelling, but if you'd like to point errors out to me, I'll be happy to revise. So, now that all that is out of the way, who wants to read some Kaden and Corrin fluff?
> 
> -YB-

                Kaden sat on a perch in a tree adjacent to the barracks. He had set up a bucket of soapy water in the hopes that Keaton would wake from his afternoon nap, and open the door. Kaden hated going to such extreme measures, but that wolfskin really needed a bath. This was sure to get him clean, and Kaden could get a bit of laugh out of it as well.

                He sat, happily anticipating when Keaton would awake, step outside, and get drenched in the mini bath that Kaden had concocted. He even used his best lavender soap too. Kaden felt his tail swish from side to side, and he found himself giggling to himself.

                The door opened, and Kaden perked up instantly. The bucket teetered, and as the door opened fully, the soapy, lavender scented water fell on its victim. Kaden would have cheered, but found himself soon regretting all of his life choices as the bucket fell on the last person he wanted to see drenched; Lord Corrin.

                As the young prince was drenched from head to toe in the soapy liquid, he gasped, and let out a yelp as the cold water hit him, drenching the poor boy’s armor. The kitsune quickly hopped down and ran over to Corrin, apologizing profusely.

                “I’m so sorry, Lord Corrin! That wasn’t meant for you. I wanted to get Keaton with it so he wasn’t as dirty.” Keaton was on his _knees_ apologizing to the other. He gripped at the wet tights and looked up with sad eyes.

                Corrin looked down with a sympathetic smile. “It’s OK, Keaton. I am a bit angry at needing to change, but I know you meant no ill will to me.” He then frowned again. “But you must know that this is a bit of a mean joke to play on Keaton. You could have just invited him to the bath.”

                The kitsune stood, and looked at his feet. “I thought that this would be funny.” He twist his ankle in the dirt apologetically, and Corrin sees the tail of the fox move between his legs. Corrin can’t help but think it’s absolutely adorable.

                “Alright, I’ll cut you a break. Since I’m going to the baths anyway, you gather up your things and join me.” Kaden perks up upon hearing Lord Corrin say this, and jumped up happily.

“I’ll go get my things!” He happily darts into the barracks, his sandal splashing the soapy water as he runs into the cramped building to retrieve his various bathing supplies. He was a very particular bather.

Corrin waited patiently, and soon the fox had stepped out of the shared living quarters, and had carried with him a small basket of lotions, shampoos, conditioners, skin creams, and many other things Corrin was unable to identify in the wooden holding case.

“You certainly thought of everything. I suppose I’ll go fetch my things then.” Corrin sheepishly began to back away, figuring it might be best to abandon the prospect of bathing with the fox altogether, with the intimating mountain of supplies Kaden had serving as his motivator.

The fox stopped him. “No need, milord! You can use my things. It’s the least I could do to repay you for this whole mess.” Corrin felt himself gulp at hearing that. He had no idea what half those products did; let alone how to use them. He’d make a giant fool of himself.

However, the fox pulled him along the army bathhouse. Corrin was nervous, and his mind raced with ideas on how to get out of it. He figured he might be overreacting and that there might be something more going on, but he was unable to speak. For some strange reason, Corrin was unable to speak as the two of them walked, fingers interlaced.

Kaden moved happily, humming a marry tune. Corrin looked him up and down, and came to a realization. He was nervous to see Kaden almost naked. It’s true that he and the fox had had many conversations on clear nights by the meadow, and Corrin felt his chest tighten lightly when he thought about the fox…

No! He had to keep his composure. Even though the thought of the other’s warm, muscular chest settling into the warm waters of the bath made his heart skip and face redden. Or how the delicate legs would fold as he the fox settled in. Or how Kaden would likely be so nonchalant as not bother wearing anything over his body whatsoever. He decided that he should likely not think about those things for fear of fainting there on the spot.

The two of them soon approach the tan building of the baths. It was likely not in use at the moment, a reason Corrin like to bathe during the days whenever possible. Not that chatting with the others wasn’t fun, just that Silas’s rowdiness, Saizo’s constant gazes, or Hayato’s constant asking about if he was developing properly, were all a little much for the albino dragon.

Kaden pulls Corrin in excitedly, and Corrin feels the nervousness rise in his stomach. On one hand, he was reluctant to go in any farther than now, but he didn’t exactly want to tell Kaden no, either. He takes a deep breath, and allows Kaden to lead him further into the baths.

They arrive at the changing room, and Kaden happily hops behind the blue curtain with Corrin in tow. The albino takes one more calming breath as he selects his small cubby hole, and grabs a towel from the rack.

“Are you ready for some of the finest bathing equipment in Hoshido?” Kaden asks excitedly. Corrin could tell he was really happy to share these things with him, and the pool of nervousness ebbed for the time being.

Corrin looks to Kaden, to find the fox stripping down. He looks away nervous, but soon realizes he should likely be doing the same. He removes the steel plating of his lightly armored attire, and looked at himself. He did admire the snugness of the soft leggings, and the calmness of being able to finally let his guard down for a moment.

He feels himself hesitate to remove the leggings, and looks back to Kaden. The kitsune had, apparently, already gone into the bathing area. Corrin gulps, and strips off, wrapping the towel around his waist quickly.

His feet slap on the cold tile floor, and Corrin shivers in anticipation of what’s to come. Stepping, he clinched his eyes shut, trying not to think of the possibilities of what he might see when he enters the bathing room. He feels the warm steam hit his face as he walks in, and pulls his eyes open by sheer will alone. And what he sees… is actually much more pleasant than he was expecting.

There Kaden sat, calmly and quietly stirring something into water of the bath. And he was dressed in, albeit still small, fundoshi. This helped Corrin relax a bit. The fox was known for his easygoing behavior, but at least he was wearing undergarments from. Not that seeing Kaden in his undergarments wasn’t causing a noticeable reddening in Corrin’s face. Hopefully he could blame it on the steam.

Corrin looked at the water, and was happily surprised when it all began filling with bubbles. He’d seen the formation of bubbles in Nohr, and heard of bubble baths from his Hoshidan siblings, but he’s never actually experienced it. It would seem Kaden was treating him. Corrin walks over happily, and coughs lightly. Kaden looks up with his wide smile.

“Milord! I was wondering what was taking so long. I’m mixing in the bubbles and we then I’ll add the bath salts.”

“Bath salts?” Corrin was certainly puzzled as to why you’d add salt to a bath.

“You’ll see. Just sit over there and let me handle it for you.” He proudly points to a spot behind the two of them, and Corrin happily complies. He takes his seat a few feet behind the kitsune, watching him work.

Not that doing that was by any means unpleasant for the albino. The way he was position, Corrin was able to see the tight cloth of Kaden’s undergarments hug the kitsune’s pert bum. Not that Corrin was looking at that or anything.

He sighed contently and watch as the fax poured a small bit of powder into the large bath, and stirred it with his hand. Corrin let out a small ‘ooo’ at the water now getting a rainbow-like film as the powder worked to make the water shine a multitude of colors. The kitsune continued as though it was nothing, and kept a concentrated, yet content, look on his face.

“You’ve certainly put a lot of thought into this.” Corrin said smiling.

“Well it isn’t the first time I’ve thought about inviting you here.” The kitsune said it nonchalantly, but Corrin felt his face grow redder despite the innocence to the comment. Corrin pulled the towel tighter around himself.

“W-well thank you,” Corrin said, fidgeting a bit as he did so.  The kitsune looked back to him and smiled wide. After popping a few small tablets into the bath Kaden stood up triumphantly.

“I think it’s finally ready!” He stepped into the warm water. Corrin stands, and makes a move to get in as well, but stops as the kitsune unties and removes his undergarments. Corrin hurried looked away, trying to keep his eyes of the eyeful of fox butt.

Kaden seemed completely unbothered as he slipped beneath the sea of bubbles, eclipsing his toned form from the waist down. Corrin gulped and stood completely frozen in place. He had to admit this whole event would be easier if he could be relieved of the tightness in his chest.

He takes a few step toward the bath, and gauges Kaden’s reaction as the albino slips his feet into the bath. Immediately, Corrin feels the bath water cause his skin to tingle. I was like his muscles were getting massaged by the various bathing tools in the water. It relaxes him slightly.

Corrin does his best to work up the nerve and slip his towel off, and get into the water quickly. He takes a small sigh, and is relaxed as the bubbles eclipse his body from Kaden’s view. The orange haired male smiles, and gets a bit closer. Corrin feels his hands go to his private area immediately out of instinct to cover up.

Kaden seems completely fine with the nudity between the two, and leans back next to Corrin, allowing the dragon boy to see a light dust of silky orange hairs to peak up from above the waters. Corrin lets out an audible gulp, and Kaden turns to him, a sympathetic look on his face.

“If you’re too nervous or uncomfortable, you can leave. I won’t mind.” The fox rests his delicate hand on Corrin’s shoulder.

“N-no! You put so much effort into this. I don’t want that to be for nothing.” Corrin squirms a bit, looking down shamefully.

“I don’t want to force you into anything. Not everyone grew up in a place where nudity wasn’t seen as taboo.” Corrin looks at him puzzled, but Kaden elaborates. “In the Kitsune Hamlet, we don’t see a need for clothes in warm weather. We tend to just walk around naked when we aren’t expecting visitors or going travelling.”

Corrin feels his face grow more red imagining a full village of naked Kadens. Kaden smiles, and moves a bit closer.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be offended. I’d hate myself forever if I pushed you into something you weren’t prepared for.” The kitsune takes the other’s hand.

Corrin feels a smile spread on his face, and tightness for in his chest. His eyes lock with the kitsune’s, and he feels his stomach grow lighter, and in a flash of boldness, he moves in and presses his lips to the other male’s.

Kaden is, at first, taken aback, but soon reciprocates the gesture, moving his lips in a soft pattern with the other. They break away, and Kaden smiles. For the first time since getting there, the kitsune’s face is just as red as Corrin’s.

“So. What does this mean?” Kaden asks the other.

“I’m not sure. I guess it depends on how we both feel.”

“Well how do you feel?” Kaden scoots closer, causing their thighs to graze each other.

“Well, I feel like my chest is going to explode when I see you.  My mouth gets dry, and it’s hard to form thoughts. I can’t focus on anything but you when you’re near me.” Corrin squirms a bit more, and clenches his fists tight.

Kaden smiles bigger than ever. “I get that way about you sometimes. It’s almost gotten me whacked during a sparring match on a few occasions.”

“So does this mean we’re… courting?” A small silence fell between them, which Kaden broke after a short minute.

“That would be lovely. And to think, this might not have happened had I not tried to play a joke on Keaton.” Kaden smiles and scratches the back of his head nervously.

Corrin takes the other’s hand, smiles, and kisses him passionately once more. This, he thought, was one of the best jokes he’s ever been a victim to.


End file.
